


See You in my Dreams

by yoko_oh_no



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS FOR MY MALLARD MCQUACK FAM I LOVE U GUYS EVEN THOUGH WE SHARE ONE BRAIN CELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoko_oh_no/pseuds/yoko_oh_no
Summary: Drake goes to sleep and has a nightmare; Launchpad comforts him.





	See You in my Dreams

He slept during the daytime, awoken only by the crashes hockey pucks hitting various household objects that were hurled across the room by his rambunctious daughter, Gosalyn, who was always raising quite a ruckus in their small, wood-paneled home. Drake Mallard and his best friend, Launchpad McQuack, often had long nights of crime fighting. Keeping St. Canard safe was Drake's favorite thing to do until the night where his life got flipped upside down and he met Gosalyn. From the moment she squeakily sang that lullaby, he was absolutely taken with her. Being a dad is now the greatest joy in Drake's life, but balancing that with being the hero of St. Canard proves to be difficult.

  
At 3:30 A.M., Darkwing reclaimed his civilian life again. He couldn't wait to go home to see his sleeping daughter. Clothing, toys, and even the occasional picture book were strewn across the floor. The air smelled of colored pencil shavings. It was enough to make any parent feel that it was time to get on the child about cleaning their room, but Drake was usually not phased by this at all. Gosalyn would lie silently asleep in her bed and he would give her a small peck on her forehead. Typically, the red-haired girl would not stir. Every once in a while, her eyes would open ever so slightly.

  
Some nights, Drake couldn't help but gaze at her. Her eyelashes were lengthy and her chest would rise and fall as she let the smallest snores escape. Gosalyn was Drake's pride and joy. Despite all of her trouble making, he had so much love for his little girl. From the moment they met, he promised that he would protect her at all costs. That's precisely what he did.

  
In sticky situations, he would do whatever he could to save his daughter from impending doom. She often got into sticky situations.

  
After staring at the sleeping child for a longer than normal period of time, Drake finally whispered "Goodnight, Gosalyn. I love you."

  
He silently slipped out of her bedroom and tip-toed slowly to his own room. It took mere moments for him to fall into his sleep filled with dreams of a crime-free St. Canard. He would dream of a happy life with Launchpad and Gosalyn. This had to begun to be the thing that he longed for the most. Who knows? Maybe the Muddlefoots would move away finally, though he secretly would miss Honker.

  
Sunshine, something he never saw much of, would populate the skies. He would walk down the street, finally at peace with everything. A happy home, a happier family, and a life that he was discovering he wished he had.

  
Perhaps he would settle down and get an office job. That would certainly be a change of pace, but maybe then he would be able to spend more time with his family on weekends. Maybe then he wouldn't be so exhausted all the time.

  
His well-constructed dream would show him in a little bit of a bigger house with pictures coating the wall. His favorite was the one of Gosalyn on his shoulders, happier than anyone else he had ever seen. Others were pictures of him and Launchpad. Pictures of them on family trips together, loving the lives that Drake so wished they could build together in real life. _If only Launchpad would pay attention_, thought Drake,_ then we could start now. I've always been right in front of him. Why won't he notice already?_

  
The sun was gone; back to the endless night that Darkwing was far too familiar with. The air smelled of burning buildings and Darkwing knew what he needed to do.

  
He would escape from his home, racing down the street quickly to figure out whatever the potential issue was. Only he couldn't possibly know on this night. It felt as though he was rushing into some sort of unknown oblivion. Suddenly, small yelps from Gosalyn filled up the whole of the dark and quiet night. Drake had always promised himself that he would let no harm come Gosalyn's way.

  
He reached the cries too late.

  
He had officially failed as a parent. The person he cherished the most in his life was suddenly gone. There was nothing he could do to get her back. His eyes burned and his vision was blurry.

  
He could hear his own voice, distorted. "Well, Darkwing? You have no family. You are injured beyond repair. What are you going to do now?"

  
All of the sudden, the dream broke into an earthquake.

  
There was another voice: "DW, wake up. Is everything alright?"

  
Drake managed to open up his sore eyes and see the dark silhouette of Launchpad. He was always there when he needed him to be. Launchpad's hand was on Drake's arm, softly patting him in a comforting way. Drake's face was stained with tears, though he didn't seem to realize until Launchpad gently wiped them away.

  
Drake's mind became an abyss of thoughts as he contemplated what he would do without his dear family. "Launchpad," he murmured.

  
"Yes DW?" asked Launchpad.

  
"What would I do if Gosalyn was gone?" he questioned.

  
Launchpad moved from the crouched position he was in on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked softly towards his feet. "I guess you just keep on moving. That's how life can be sometimes. You don't quite get over that stuff, but you push forward despite it."

  
Typically, Launchpad wasn't the greatest with words. It always seemed like he was good with them at just the right moments, though. He sat up and squeezed Launchpad's hand for just a moment before he rose and walked just down the hall to see his sweet little girl, just to double check that she was safe.

  
There she was. Peaceful. That's a sight a parent doesn't get to see often enough.

  
For the second time, Drake tiptoed back to his bedroom where Launchpad remained. He felt like he was being pulled towards him. He took a seat right next to him, sitting a little bit closer than he typically would.

  
"Gee, LP. I guess sometimes it's just hard to be a parent and consistently try to save the city. Doesn't help that she's always getting in trouble," said Drake.

  
Launchpad unexpectedly wrapped his bulky arm around him, embracing Drake just as he had always hoped he would for the very first time. "You're a good dad, DW. I admire that in you," he said.

  
Drake relaxed himself, leaning his head onto Launchpad's shoulder. The silence in the room was comfortable and it lingered for a good, long moment. He felt as though he was melting into the warmth of the larger duck. It was a new feeling. A foreign feeling. Drake almost felt that he should break the silence; interrupting to confess the longtime feelings he had for Launchpad. He always thought they were one-sided.

  
Words weren't needed tonight. The two of them eventually fell asleep intertwined in the other's arms and Drake fell back into his sweet dreams filled with happiness. The only difference was that now those dreams could exist outside of his sleep.


End file.
